Alchemy is a science baka!
by iHannibal
Summary: A young Quincy was stolen from her home by the none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi! Will the Quincy be able to return home or will she want to stay? Mayuri/OC AN:This is also on my quizilla account gamer004
1. Meet ShiChan!

Character Name: Shimotoki Ishida  
Nicknames: Shi  
age: 20  
Race: Quincy  
Zodiac Sign: Capricorn  
Blood Type: A/B  
Height: 5'2  
IQ: Think Shikamaru from Naruto, minus about 10 IQ points.  
Lazy or Active: LAZY  
Bust: A bit bigger than Orihime's....  
fav things: Friends, Ramen Noodles, Music, her Ipod (which she has with her everywhere), her Alchemy books, and pandas  
Apperance: Short -about to the end of your shoulders- dark brown -almost black- hair with dark red tips and the ends. Dark brown -once again almost black- colored eyes that hide behide your slightly thick glasses, pale skin that resembled the moon's color. You always have on a black and white sleeveless jacket with a black and white checkered tie. Along with a black shirt and black jeans ( if you guessed black shoes your a genus! ) she has a backpack with a SNES (FYI:old nintendo system) control image on the front  
Personality: She's rather shy and quiet, tends to do what she is asked off. But has a temper and a nasty one at that..She would do anything for her friends.  
ECT: She really does like her family much to say they've never seen eye-to-eye. And her brother doesn't like the fact she's an Alchemist, but other than that you and your brother love each other!  
Story Start!  
**Shimotoki's POV**  
You sighed as you walked home from yet another boring day at school. You found no point in going you knew everything the teachers where teaching even before they taught it. But your DAD made you go. Uryuu looked at you. " Hm? Is something wrong Shi? " You shook your head. " Nah... Hey can we have Ramen Noodles when we get back? (i forgot to mension your fav food is pasta) " Uryuu laughed. " That's all you ever want! " You stuck you tounge out at him. " Nehh! " After a few for mintues of walking you finaly reach your home...yay.. You open the door and set your backpack by it. " TGIF! " You say happly throwing your arms up in the air. Uryuu shook his head and went up to his room. You walked in the kitchen and looked through the cabinet. " Oh....my......alchemy... " " URYUU!! WE'RE OUT OF RAMEN NOODLES! " You yelled so he could hear. " THEN GO GET SOME! " He yelled back with a hint of I-dont-really-give-a-damn-shi... voice. You snapped your fingers " Ok then! " you had a huge brain but lacked commensense.. grabing your wallet. (which has Gir from invader zim on it) and stuck it in your pocket. " BRB! " You called to your Otouto (younger brother), and walked out the door closing...slaming it shut behide you.  
FF  
You had gotten the ramen you need from the store and was walking home. When you felt like you where being follow. You spun around but no one was there. " I-Is someone there? " Your voice shaky from fear of scary things like stalkers. But there was no anwser sighing relief you continued your walk. But ducked your way into a empty near by park. " Ok who's there!?!? " All you heard was a chuckle, a deep chuckle that made your skin crawl it sounded so evil. " So you knew I was really there huh? " A man -at least I'm pretty sure it was a man..- stared to apper. He became visable as invisable like paint peeled off his body. He had on a black mask that showed all of his rather square teeth, white face paint where the mask didn't cover a shinigami robe, a hat that jerk out to the side, one freakishly long fingernail on his right middle finger. And is Zanpaktou was placed IN FRONT that's all I'm going to say on the matter. " So who are you? " You asked a little more calm now that you can see the person." Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12 divison of research and development. " You shook in noticeable fear, Uryuu had told you about him once before. Saying he was a nut-job scienctist that killed off the Quincys. Mayuri chuckled once again seeing you tremble like that. .....You ran, simple as that. You could have fought but Uryuu told you how stronge he was.  
**Mayuri's POV****  
**  
She did what I wish she hadn't of done. Ran. I wasn't much in the mood of chasing after the young Quincy. So I did what I'm best at. Cheated, I mearly extended my arm to grab the back of her jacket. " Sad to say I'm not letting you get away that easy. " I said in a monotone to bored to add feeling to it. She struggled for quiet sometime before she did something I didn't see coming.. She bit me. She sank her teeth right into my skin and bit me. " KONO AMA! (you bitch in japanese)" Iwas not letting go. I wasn't about to let a test subject esacpe because of a mear bite mark. I pulled my arm back still holding onto her and slapped her arcoss the face with my free hand. " Shi-chan! " I trun my head and saw her friends appartently.. The orange hair one, Kuchiki, that sighlent one, the other girl with orange hair,Renji, and Uryuu. ' Damnit.. ' " Let go of her! " The orange- Ichigo! That was his name, said. " And let a good test subject get away? Sorry lie (japanese for no) " He gritted his teeth, I knew there was going to be a fight and did the smart thing -as all ways- and took the orange haired girl ' Orihime I remember yet another ones name I should celebrate. ' as another hostage. " Choose. The Quincy or Orihime? " I said in my most sinsester voice. The all paused no one moved. Until the girl Quincy spoke up.  
**Shimotoki's POV****  
**"Choose Orihimie. " I said. Everyone truned to look at me. " Shi-chan? Why let me go free? " Orihime looked at me with her eyes asking if it truely was ok. I nodded. " Because Orihime-chan,your my friend. And I rather have myself get hurt than any of my friends.. "There was truth in everyword. Mayuri looked like he was going to puke though." Mayuri. Let Orihime go, I'll go with you. "To my surprise he did what I asked he relased Orihime and opened aportal to the soul society. He dragged me off though it, the last thing Isaw of the human world Uryuu trying to run after me. " SHIMOTOKI!! " He said almost reaching me but the portal closed before he could get close enough.  
**Uryuu's POV****  
**  
I fell to the ground on my knees. " She's gone... Myonee-chan (older sister)" Ichigo came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. " Don't worry Uryuu..Well get her back. " I nodded to lost for words. " We must go and tell Urahara about this. Maybe he can help... " I stood up and nodded along with the others. We ran to Urahara's Shoten. ' Shi...I will get you back.. '


	2. Stuck with Bil Nye

**Shimotoki's****POV:****  
****  
**I was knocked out once I was in the portal it seems Mayuri wanted me to keep quiet while sneeking into the Soul Society. It seemed though not long after I had been nocked out I woke up to find myself lying strapped down to a metal disection table in what seemed to be a lab. 'Great, seems Bil Nye took me to his lab...fuck' I heard footsteps coming closer to me. "I see your up, about time." It was Mayuri you could just tell from that voice he had. "What do you want want with me Bil Nye?" If he was going to piss me off then I had every right to do the same to him!.....Oh but how I wish I hadn't, you see as it turns out he had been called Bil Nye alot and he seemed not to take to kindly to it. So he took some kind of kife and jabbed it into my right arm. "GAHH!" I let out a painful scream as I felt the blade going through my skin it was cold and I could feel my warm blood pouring out of the gash. I almost sworn I felt the blade go all the way through my skin and touch the metal table. He yanked the blade out causing me to scream more, "Next time you'll think twice before calling me that." he sneered down at me. I gulped heavily trying my best not to cry doing what I could to closing my eyes and nodding my head as a "yes".

**Uyuu's****POV:****  
**  
We all ran to Kisuke's shop he had made a portal for us to go save Rukia maybe he'd do the same for Shi. I mean they where good friends after all, not in that way but friends. We finaly arived Ichigo nearly tore down the front door. "-and-Clogs! We got a problem!" The annoying bright oranged haired boy yelled. Urahara came from the back fanning himself as allways. "Oh? What is it?" "It's my sister...She...She was kidnapped by that crazied scientist Mayuri!" Urahara stopped fanning himself and seemed to tense up, his hat had shadowed more of his hair now. "Oh...That is a problem.... Come in the back." We all followed him to the back of his shop. We got into his dinning room type area with the pillow like seats, we all sat down and Tessai had brought us all some tea. It was long after that when the three fimaler modsouls came from in the back the only difference was this time they where in there gigai (sp?). "What's with all this noise?!" Rinrin pouted stopping her foot on the ground. "It seems Shimotoki's been kidnapped." Urahara said in his serious tone, I was glad he was taking this seriously. Rinrin's eye along with Claude's went really wide, but Nova his face was different.. It seem to contain so much rage in it. It puzzled me for a moment but then I remembered why. Nova had a crush on Shi most of us (well the ones of us with a brain that is...) knew this, Rinrin saw this look on Nova's face and went to tease him again. "Nova! It seems your _girlfriend_ has been kidnapped! Well don't just stand there! Go get her!" She put alot of enphysis (sp?) on the word girlfriend, Nova seemed to has sense this and zipped his hood up. "Well back to bussiness, what happened Uryuu?" Urahara asked fanning himself once again. "Well.. We had gotten home from school and Shi wanted some Ramen noodles but we where out so she went to get some. It's not a very long walk to get from where we live to the store but after sometime I got worried that and I felt a stronge spiritual pressure not far from my house. I called the other and told me to meet me at the park, when I got there Shimotoki was being held hostage by Mayuri. He then took Orihime hostage as well and said we had to chose Orihime or Shimotoki. Shi said for Mayuri to take her and to let Orihime go which he did and then drug Shi off threw a portal into the Soul Socitety." My hands where clutching my pants rather tight making my knuckles go white.


	3. Stabbed and Busted!

Shimotoki's POV:  
  
This was the second time I had woken up since arriving at the Soul Society, man was my head dizzy feeling. " Why does my head hurt.... " I mustered out seeing as how talking made my head throb. I looked over to my arm where Mayuri had gashed at it and saw that it was wrapped up. ' No way Mayuri did that... ' I thought to myself, I tried lifting my head up to look around the dark lab but didn't see much my eye's couldn't focose (sp?) on anything with my head the way it is. I heard someone walking down the hall outside the lab their shoes where clicking off the floor. ' Oh god.. please no.. ' I thought I prayed it wasn't him. But when the door creaked open and a small amount of light spilled in causing a siluet of the person. Well lets say it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was, just make that a scientist.. With a messed up hat.

Mayuri's POV:  
I had just returned from the world of the living dragging along the Quincy. I met Nemu outside the 12th division sector and walked to my lab. I managed to strap the test subject Q as I call her, to a table. It wasn't long after words until I heared her waking up. " I see your up, about time. " I said in a monotone voice. She snarled at me and spat, " What do you want with me Bill Nye? " I gritted my teeth so hard they started to ake. That worthless human that calls himself a scientist! I will not be compared to him and stand for it, so I grabbed the closest sharp object I could find witch to my favor was a knife a small one but it would do. I picked it up and drove it into her skin, I felt it clink (sp?) agest the metal table she was strapped to. She let out a cry that I laughed at, and to make it funnier I ripped out the knife. " Next time you'll think twice about calling me that. " I snarled placing the knife beside the table. I picked up a needle and injected it into test subject Q's neck the nockout effect took hold instinaly (sp?).I was about to leave seeing as I would be late for a meeting, when I noticed how much she was bleeding. I gritted my teeth and muttered, " This is only to keep her alive until I've tested on her.. " I muttered under my breath as I looked around for some gauze to wrap the wound up in. I finaly found some after about five mintues of looking. " She's going to pay, making me late for a meeting. " I muttered to myself as I wrapped up the wound and flash steped to the meeting.  
When I had managed to get there Yamamoto had all ready started the meeting. " Ah..Finalychose to show up did you Kurotsuchi? " The old man asked, I snarled inwardly, but nodded all the same. " I was finishing up an experiment. " I said joining the others, Shunsui gave me a smilethat seemed to say ' I know something Kurotsuchi! ' I glared at before turning my attention back to Yamamoto. "Well Kurotsuchi, who was that you where experimenting on? She was a pretty thing that's for sure! " My eyes went wide for a moment there, ' Hehad seen me.. Damnit.' Yamamoto turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. " Well Kurotsuchi who wasit this time? " Shunsui asked grinning like Gin, I was about topull his lips off. See if he grins again. "I believe that is information only nessary to myself and my lieutenant. " I said looking at him with a glare in my eyes. " Now Kurotsuchi tell us who is this new 'experiment' of yours? " Yamamaoto said looking at me.


End file.
